Information about traffic events, such as traffic accidents and road construction, is often useful to individuals traveling or planning to travel. It is desirable to provide information about the traffic events that are likely to be the most relevant to the individuals receiving such information. For example, a commuter living in a suburban community and working in a nearby city may be most concerned about accidents and construction on the expressway that connects his suburban community and the nearby city, as well as other roads that are part of or related to his commute. In the context of television and other media, it is desirable to prioritize or otherwise select viewer-relevant traffic event information.